Truthing And Daring!
by Neeva Caffrey
Summary: Maruaders, Fridays & Truth or Dare...Random Stuff...Many Laffs...James gets Lilly to somehow agree to the game......Strangly Weird!...Not so strange tho...it is the Maruaders! Rated T 4 RL/SB and JP/LE


Friday Nights

Disclaimer: I own none of Harry Potter, Im juss too lame :{ SadnessFillsMy ! }:

Sum`Sum: Maruaders, Fridays && Truth or Dare...Random Stuff...Many Laffs...James gets Lilly to somehow agree to the game......Strangly Weird!...Not so strange tho...it is the Maruaders!

Only five people were in the common room.....which were the Maruaders and one Lily Evans. Lilly had somehow got trap- I mean talked into their regular friday night Truth`Or`Dare match.

"Lady && Gents are fantastical evening of "Truth and Daring" shall begin!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly as they all settled in with a feral grin that often suggested trouble for "ALL WHO OPPOSE ME" as he had often been noted to say...which did reach its desired affect, and scared them muchly!

"Umm...Sirius" James said uncertaintly.

"Yeah Jamsie" Sirius said with another feral grin that scared them all!

"Three things...you are certa...saying the dialogue of every thing that happens..you know that right" Jamesie said uncertainlty with a look of great fear.

"Yeah..I know ..why...is that weird" Sirius said in confusion, cocking his head much like a puppy faced with the bizarre notion of potty training.

"Well not for you..but for actual people" James said in his "Meanie Tone" to Sirius

"Your still doing it...second....we don't fear you...I fear nothing...and were used to this, Lily's even used to it...but please try not to scare her...and no before you ask, you can not eat her...ever...not again" James said in his "Annoyance/I Mean It Tone" with the again part as an afterthought.

"Wait...he wants to eat me..and what do you mean by AGAIN!!??!!" Lily said, quite annoyed that James ignored this question of great importance to her but annoyed her any other chance he got.

"Yeah..lets stop that dialogue thin-" James was cut off and Sirius's new realization stopped the dialogue talk.

" Hey...how dare you say I am not an actual person..I am ...I know, I look like one...talk like one...and have a mind and brain like one!" came Sirius's outraged tone

" Mind and brain are the same Sirius" Remus cut in from behind his book , in a voice you would use to explain to a three year old why you arent aloud to eat worms.

"Since when does he have a either" Lily stage whispered to Remus

"I am truly offended, Evans...truly...I don't think that I can ever forgive you...unless....you kiss James" Sirius said with a smirk

"Yeah...that or I could care less...oh look I do!" Lily said earning a snort from James and Remus even though her boyfreinds fruitless hopes had been dashed, Peter was still thinking of Alice, who like Lily used to be with James would never give him the time of day, although admittedly he never did try like the magnificent Sirius Black would of.

"Realy...the dialogue again, Sirius" Remus said in his "You are a annoyance but I Luvs U Voice of Tone"

" Sirius, one that was my "I need new friends tone", two, I don't love or "LUVS" you as you put it, three, shut it with the dialogue all ready"

"Magnificent, really!?!" James snorted.

"For once I agree with James" Lily commented in her "Im a stupid Know-It-All voice.

"You have to your my girlfreinds, right?" James asked in a Scaredy Tone

"Right!?! " said James again for he had just gotten Lily he didnt want to lose her

Lily continued to ignore him for her own amusement

Peter continued to blush because of the abrupt exit from his fantasy world

"SIRIUS,GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK" Remus said as he began to chase after Sirius who had stolen it from him seconds before

"NEVA!" yelled Sirius like he was a maniac or a toddler high on candy, at least he no longer talked in dialogue

"SIRIUS" Remus yelled as he tackled his boyfriend and tried to get his book back without causeing damage to the book but hopefully some to his boyfriend (Sirius') who withheld the precois book from the rather annoyed and angry werewolf on top of said boyfriend.

Remus got back his book and hid it safely in his bag, away from the destructive hands of one Sirius Black.

"Isn't there a game going on here that we havent started yet" James said glad that Sirius had forgot about the dialouge thing.

"Oh Yeah" Sirius said with that Feral Grin again. "Lets start...I go first 'cause thats well we left off last and I licked the wall.....so haha"

"Nope..newcomer first!" James and Remus said simultaniously in a attempt to keep Sirius from making either of them do aything too awful to either of them.

"Ok..James..Truth Or Dare" Lily said with confidence that would scare any rationalized person..James wasn't very rational though.

"DARE!!" said James smugly thinking that he could never be outwitted because as he had said in the past he has "Too Many SMARTICLES!" to be outwitted by Lily or any one else for that matter though it had happened many times.

"I dare you to KISS Sirius!" Sirius looked disgusted, as did James.

"EW, I have a boyfriend already thank you" Sirius exclaimed in a childess manner,"no way!"

"I agree with Sirius" James put in, in a desperate attempt to not do as the dare suggested. " I changed my mind Truth..please"

"No Im quite all right with iit" Remus said with a smirk

"Are you a Gryffindor or not James!?!, and besides you have to you cant change your mind now!" said Lily.

"But I dont wanna!" came James usual whine.

"Too bad, you have to," she smirked "thems the rules!"

One quick disgusted peck on the cheek later and much fake vomiting as well, and a little wishing on James part that he had let Sirius go first, and the game continued.

"OK, Evans...its my turn....Truth Or Dare" James said with a grin that would have and should have made Lily run for her life.

"Dare of course..I am a Gryffindor am I not." She replied.

"Right you are! I dare you to bark everytime someone says your name for the next three days...teachers included. Oh, and no one can know about the bet!" James said evily.

"Fine" she said with a smirk.

"Fine...Lily!" said James with a smirk to rival Snivelous'

"BARK!" Lily said looking rather an idiot of weirdnesss!

"SIRIUS, NO MORE DAMN DIALOGUE YOU IDIOT" they all said together as Sirius as magnificent as he was felt hurt.

"And yet you continue the dialogue while hurt!" Lily said in her I-Hate-You tone of voice of exasgerration.

"Sirius, its exasperation, and if you dialogue anymore you will die..is that understood' said Remus said in his exasgerratioms "I-Really-Luvs-You" voice of tone.

"Does anyone want to continue!?!" Jamsie said in his weak unmanly voice of unmanliness.

"MY VOICE IS VERY AND MOST TOTALLY MANLY" James sqeauked in a indignant kinda voice.

"OK!..Can we please continue!?!" said Remus in a annoyed voice.

"Yeppers, its my turn" said Sirius with a very Feral Grin

"Did you just say "Yeppers"?" asked Lily

"Oh-No" said James.

"Oh-No" said Remus.

"Oh-No" said Peter.

Then the Kool-Aid Man broke through the wall and said "Oh, Yeah!",

Remus then fixed the wall and they all continued acting as if it was normal,

or that it never happened except Sirius who said "Oh No" agian and again

juss to watch the Kool-Aid Man bust through the wall 'cause in the words of

Remus Lupin himself, he was an "Idiot". He then was promptly shut up by

a couple of death glares and they continued the game.

"Oh-No? He cant be that bad can he?" said Lily

"You'll see!" said Remus

"Peter, Truth Or Dare!?!' Sirius asked no longer speaking in dialougue.

"Truth! I'm not that stupid!" said Peter

"Aww..your no fun!" said Sirius "Ok, then...Ummm...What was the nastiest joke you ever played on someone? "

"Umm...by myself!." asked Peter

"Yeppers" said Sirius

"Well I turned into my animagus and bit Snivelus real hard, but that was 'bout it" said Peter

"Boring" said Sirius

"Ditto" said James

"Can we please continue?" said Remus before Peter started to cry for he looked close to tears.

"Fine" said James "Petes Turn"

"Ummmm...Truth Or Dare, Remus!" Peter said

"Truth" Remus said.

"Ahh..But thats juss boring" exclaimed Lily, Sirius, and James!

"Ok..Are you dating anyone!" Peter half accused.

"Uhh..Duh" said Sirius ' Me!"

"Oh..Oops..Forgot" said Pete

"Ok..My turn" Remus said.

"Lily, Truth Or Dare!" said Remus

"Dare" said Lily Simply

"Ok..I Dare you to Pick up the person to the right of you." said Remus

"I dont think I can pick up James." Said Lily

"Are you saying Im fat Evans" exclaimed James

"Where'd you get that I was calling you fat" said Lily in exasperation

"Well..ummm..you know....I think your calling me Fat!" said James " I also think that you are a-a a big meanihead..yeah thats what i think..so yeah..stick that in your juice box and suck it"

Lily looked at him strangly

"Whats wrong, what, so you dont like it when someone gets all up in your koolaid." James said triumphantly.

"Does he always acts like that?" she asked Remus, the only sane person in the room besides herself

"Yeah..Him and Sirius...you get used to it" Said Remus " Well..no you dont..but it is entertaining as hell"

"Where did Sirius get those Hulk Hands" asked Lily who was looking at Sirius with a questioning expression

"IDK My BFF Ron" said a voice coming from above which they had all learned to ignore, dont ask.

"No way..I want some" exclaimed James

"Too BAD!" said Sirius

James then began to POUT!

Peter started whimpering about tapdancing cheese

Remus and Lily tried to sneak away so the insanity didnt become conntagous!

Sadly Sirius and James noticed them try to sneak away as they poked the quivering peter with smelly cheez sticks.

Sirius grabbed his boyfriend and James grabbed Lily

"Where do you think your going?" said Sirius

"Lily, you wont running away from me were you" James asked in a very pitiful voice

'Uhh..No" the two people who were now trapped in the arms of there boyfriends

"Good" said James

"Yea..otherwise we would be a bit pathetic if our own significant others escaped...don't you think James?" Sirius agreed

"No way...were Marauders...we can never be pathetic" said James

At this both Remuys and Lily , as well as Sirius and Pete burst out laffin'

"Then what do you call the time when Lily wasnt falling for your charms, as you use to so kindly refer to it" sputtered Pete through his laffter

"That time is far too painful to remember," said James "so therefore I choose to ignore it"

"So you ignore what 5 years of your life" said Sirius as he sat down in the comfiest chair in the common room, pulling his favorite werewolf into his lap as he did so, so that he no longer had any chance to escape from the arms of his doting boyfriend. Not that bhe would want to.

" 6 1/2 years, thank you very much" sais James who followe suit.

After a few hours of crazy and annoying habits as well as a few truthings or darings as Sirius reffered to it later, they decided to hit the hay.

Remus yawned and Sirius decided it was bedtime for the werewolf turned bestie boyfriend ever as Sirius called him.

"Goo' Night" said Remus as Sirius dragged him up to the dorm so he could lay in his bf's arms and fall asleep.

"I guess I better hit the hay as well" said pete after a few moments

"Yea us too' said Lils as they headed to thehead Boy's and Girls' dorms'

And with that the Common room was silent...for awhile anyways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What'd ya think?

If you dont reveiw Ill kill the precoius koolaid man

BEWARE!


End file.
